Mixels Wiki:About
The Mixels Wiki was founded on July 22, 2013 by Green Ninja. It is the primary source of Mixels information on the internet. Community Pages Wiki History Era 1 (2013 - 2016) 2013 On July 22nd, LEGO announced the Mixels sets at San Diego Comic-Con International 2013, and Cartoon Network issued a press release about this exciting franchise. Less than an hour later (seriously!), lifelong LEGO fan Green Ninja decided to seize the opportunity to create the basis for the entire Mixels fan community; one that would supply them with information about all aspects of the TV series, toys, and other materials. The wiki was founded immediately, and Green Ninja added the information that was currently available at that time. The wiki went inactive for the rest of 2013, and resumed being edited when Series 1 of the toyline became available in stores the next February. Info was added over time, and the wiki became big, gaining new contributors every day. 2014 The first staff member after Green Ninja, MaeManuel1, was promoted to administrator in March (and subsequently demoted due to inactivity). Soon after, MixedSerpent was promoted to bureaucrat. Also in March 2014, the first newsletter for the wiki released, dubbed The Monthly Mix. In May, Lavaguy64 was promoted to admin. Towards the start of the summer of 2014, the wiki policy was finalized, and many community pages became available to users. In mid-June, Lavaguy64 was demoted due to inactivity, replaced with Shuff22238, later known as Boogly22238. Since then, many others were promoted to help patrol the wiki. In early September of 2014, ZootyCutie was promoted as the third bureaucrat, replacing her title of admin. FlurrFood24 (later SlushoSnack48) soon followed. At around the same time, the wiki's YouTube channel was created, and became very popular. On November 17, 2014, Creepermanrules left the wiki due to a global block and subsequent demotion. Bureaucrat MixedSerpent also left due to loss of interest, and lost his position as bureaucrat. 2015 In 2015, the wiki grew even bigger as Mixels did the same; so much that it reached 500 articles in early January. Creepermanrules returned later that month, after his block had ended. Mixels Wiki reported on exclusive set news from London Toy Fair, with Boogly22238 as its correspondent. The wiki rejoiced and celebrated as the TV show resumed with season two in March, after its long hiatus. Later that month, Bogo took the wiki by storm. With help from Brickipedia, the largest LEGO encyclopedia, the Mixels Wiki received complimentary Series 5 sets straight from LEGO to review. Brickipedia and the Mixels Wiki then formed a permanent partnership. In July, TheFrozenFrosticonsKings reported from SDCC, where Series 7 was announced. Also in the summer of 2015, Boogly22238 and ToaMatau2004 became bureaucrats. In October, the wiki's YouTube channel was disabled after multiple cases of copyright infringement; not long after it achieved 3,000 subscribers. In the same month, Vaktober took over the wiki; a sequel to Mixtober in 2014 made to celebrate the release of Series 6. In December, Maxcember made a return, and the Fans' Choice Awards allowed users to make their picks for the best of the year. 2016 In 2016, the wiki continued its growth. Over the course of the year, many users were promoted to rollback and chat moderator. Series 8 and 9 were officially announced at the Toy Fairs. Unfortunately, the community began to slow down over time due to the hiatuses in between episodes. This had been a problem the previous year but hadn't been as much of an issue until now regarding hype. Series 7 was released and brought back some of the hype, continuing in March with the premiere of Every Knight Has Its Day, which was barely promoted at all. At SDCC, Mixels made no known appearances, leading fans to believe that Mixels would not be coming back in 2017. It was later confirmed by Jordan Reichek that Nixel, Nixel, Go Away would be the final episode of the TV Series, and that Series 9 would be the final wave of the LEGO sets. This did not come as a surprise to many fans. On October 1, Nixel, Nixel, Go Away premiered and Series 9 was released, concluding the official content for the franchise (excluding a few Breaking News reports and stopmotions). Many users wrapped up and left the wiki. Era 2 (2017-present) 2017 In 2017, the wiki rapidly began losing daily editors, with the chat being empty. Although the franchise had concluded, the wiki was still in need of editors and pages to improve. In October, the wiki partnered with the Unikitty! Wiki, which was where a majority of the Mixels fanbase and wiki editors had moved to. 2018 Although Mixels had ended almost two years ago, a small group of users stuck around and have continued editing ever since, and still do to this day. In September, a Discord server was set up for the wiki. In October, the wiki was added to the FANDOM Television Wikis footer. 2019 On March 2nd, a reunion party on the chat was held, where many users were in attendance. Thanks to the FANDOM Television Wikis footer, the wiki gains around 5,000+ views every month, with new editors joining as a result. Parent Page Copyright Info LEGO, the LEGO logo, and MIXELS are trademarks of the LEGO Group. © 2013 - The LEGO Group. All rights reserved. TM & © 2013 - Cartoon Network. All other trademarks and copyrights are property of their respective owners. The Mixels Wiki is operated entirely by fans of LEGO and/or Cartoon Network. The Mixels Wiki is not licensed nor endorsed by The LEGO Group or Cartoon Network. Contributions to the Mixels Wiki are licensed as CC-BY-SA.